


Broken Halo

by Desti_Bnbl_777



Category: Supernatural Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, No Smut, castiel - Freeform, first fic, im really bad at tagging, non rpf, spn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desti_Bnbl_777/pseuds/Desti_Bnbl_777
Summary: After a particularly difficult hunt, Cas and Dean's true feelings are revealed, and much to Sam's displeasure. While crushes are discovered, families torn apart, and joyous reunions take place, a legendary relationship could be torn apart*includes song lyrics





	1. The Unrealised

"Dammit Sammy, grab the gun!" Dean's voice echoed out into the empty warehouse, he not realizing that his voice only attracted the unknown creature they were hunting.

The brothers had been called on a very short notice to a quaint town in West Virginia, called Lewisburg. There had been many gruesome murders, most revolving around this certain location. The Winchesters figured that since they had such an empty agenda that they would help an old PD friend.

"No, Dean! Watch it!" Was the last thing from Sam that Dean heard before experiencing a sharp pain in then back of his head, and thumping down on the cold concrete floors.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Dean? Dean!"

The older Winchester blinked, blurry vision covering his view of the mysterious surroundings. But he recognized the voice.

"Cas?" He called out quietly, answering the desperate voice that had called out his name. He glanced to his left, with now more of a clear view, and what he saw shocked him ; Cas, a gleaming face full of tears, and just as he looked over, Cas bursting into a full sob, grasping his hand.

"Dude, what happened? Fuck, is it Sammy? Oh God please don't let it be Sammy," he asked, obviously clueless to what just happened.

But as he scanned what he just found out was a hospital room, he saw Sam sitting in the corner, a look of relief and concern furrowed on his brow.

"Dean," Cas choked out," You nearly died out there. The staff told us you would be lucky to wake up. For four days you were in a coma. I thought you would die!" He blended his head down and Dean could feel the bed quivering along to the sound of Cas sobbing.

It was only then that he saw the tear streaks running down Sam's face, his long brown hair looking unkept and unbrushed, as if he hasn't slept in days.

Dean then naturally reached out to try to comfort Cas, placing a hand on his shoulder, but wincing in the pain.

"Just can't do this anymore!" Cas yelped, his voice sounding higher and weaker then intended, as he fled the room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was a relaxing but stressful ride back to the bunker, Dean and Sam both deciding that this recent event deserved some rest. They hadn't seen Cas in hours, even after being admitted out of the hospital, they hadn't found him anywhere. The two boys both agreed that this was strange behavior, expecially for the tough angel, who not until the last couple weeks had been sensative. But lately, expecially with Dean, he had been weary, and a little bit over cautious.

As they pulled the Impala up, Dean was the first to notice the angel, preparing to greet them.

"How the hell did you get here?" The brothers asked angrily in unison.

"I have my ways, Dean Winchester," Cas replied, only acknowledging Dean, which seemed to annoy Sam slightly.

Cas continued to look fatigued, thick black hair in tuffs along his hairline, Dean noticed. His bright blue eyes still shining with tears, trench coat flared and tie hanging loosely around his thin neck. Cas' level of distress frightened and disturbed Dean more then usual, and to Dean's uttermost surprise, his first reaction was to run up and comfort Cas, which he almost never did to anyone aside from Sammy. But Cas was family. Although he did look worse then usual, it was still better then earlier in the day.

"I'm just glad you are okay, Dean. I made some dinner and picked up a pie. I was assuming it would please you."

At the word "Pie," Dean's face lit up and he followed Cas inside, like a cat fixated on a mouse.

Sam was left alone, standing next to the Impala, thinking about the recent relationship between his brother and best friend. Castiel had been more sensative, protective of Dean lately, and Dean seemed to side with the angel more, leaving Sam in the dust. Sam was happy for his brother, creating stronger bonds, but Sam had his own reasons to be disappointed. He made his way into the bunker, large hands clamped into fists at his side.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After dinner, the three men grabbed beers, heading to the couches, Dean feeling satisfied after gorging himself on a freshly baked Lemon Meringue pie. Settling down into the couch, Dean noticed that Cas sat quite a bit closer then usual, which didn't bother him, but he dare not get his hopes up. Just then, he felt a glare in his direction by Sam, but when he cocked his head to the left to observe, Sam was quietly sitting, unaware of Dean's stare.

Only after a little while, Cas announced he was going to do some research, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

"Dude, what's up with Cas lately?" Sam asked, and immediately, even without being distinctly addressed, Dean knew what he was talking about.

Cas' strange behavior was becoming more and more noticeable "I have no idea, but he better cut the shit soon or I'm gonna have to talk to him. "

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After shedding his clothing, Dean crawled underneath the covers of his bed, absentmindedly palming the gun resting under his pillow.

Suddenly, a slight knocking noice rang out into his room. Grasping his gun, Dean sat up and called out, asking who it was.

"It's just me, Dean."

Dean instantly recognized Cas' voice.

"Come in. Dude it's like 1:00 am. What's up?"

"Today was a very awakening day. I decided that I needed to talk to you about some very important matters. Realizing I nearly lost you really opened my eyes. If you were to die, I realized you would never know. Never know...Uh, De-"

Dean cut him off, though.

"I was just going to talk you about that. What's up lately, Cas? You've been different. Don't get me wrong, you're just fine, but I've noticed something changed about you. I'm worried about you."

"That's exactly what I came to tell you, Dean." Cas' cheeks reddened, bright blue eyes shining, not because of tears now, but admiration and focas. He began fidgeting with his fingers, being visibly nervous. " I know, being hunters and all, This may not be exceptable. We have a reputation to live up to. But please, hear me out about this."

Dean could hear a slight voice crack, showing Cas' passion in this particular subject.

"I can't  do this anymore, Dean, Goddamnit! I-.... I- like you, Dean. For that Sake I love you!" He cried out, emphasizing the last sentence.

It all made sense to Dean. He just sat there and stared at Cas for a Moment, appreciating his eyes. His hair. His damn facial expressions. Then it set in. He and Cas could be together. His uttermost desire come true. For years he had been hiding it, not letting it slip out. It was a dream come true, and Dean was frozen in the moment.

Then, Dean saw a look of disappointment flash across Cas' eyes, when he realized he had been silent for too long.

"Fuck, Cas! You don't even know it! I've been in love with you for years!"

He sat flung the cover off and launched himself into Cas, holding him for a second, before slamming his mouth against the angel's, feeling Cas pout his soft lips back and kiss Dean back. Deperatley, they kissed, searching each other's mouths quickly, and Dean couldn't have been happier.


	2. The Unforgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam quickly finds out about Dean's new and profound relationship. He's excepting but disappointed for his own reasons. Will it be enough to tear apart the happiest thing that's happened to Dean?

There could have been a million thoughts going through Dean's mind at that moment. A billion questions he wanted answered. But they were all demolished as he ran his fingers through Cas' soft, dark hair. 

As their lips clashed together, the Dean's only focus was Cas. Why he'd been acting different lately. How he'd been missing out on this historically incredible moment all his life. 

 _"One hell of a first "kiss"_ Dean thought, as they'd had their lips locked for minutes, making out desperately. 

One can say a word can paint a thousand images, but Their skintight connection could penetrate deeper then a thousand words. A light, non commutative conversation passed between them as they continued to kiss, getting more passionate by the moment. 

Eventually, Cas' back slammed up against the wall, making a frightful noice to anyone passing by. 

The two were so into this new form of communication that they didn't notice the door creak open, turning into a blow that almost ripped hindges off. 

They didn't notice a small, hurt, gaspfrom the once empty door frame. 

But what Dean did hear was the incredibly recognizable, heavy breathing of Sam. He reluctantly pulled away from Cas, praying silently that this wasn't who he thought it was. He never wanted Sam to think he would choose his best friend over his brother, who he raised himself.

 _"Dean?!"_ Cas and Dean heard the quiet, breathy voice of Sam ring out. 

"Fuck, Sammy, didn't mean for you to find out this way,"Dean cursed, seperating himself from Castiel. 

"Goddamn it Dean! You've fucked everything up!" Sam screeched. Dean then noticed just how bad Sam looked then. His usually tame hair was sticking up, as if fingers had been run through it in agony. And he has been wearing his relaxed clothes, implying that he'd been sleeping or laying down. Dean was about to comment, but before he had the chance, Sam sprinted out of the room, with tears rolling down his face. 

* * *

Dean just then realized he was only wearing his underwear. Just fucking fantastic. His face turned bright red as he  reached down to pull on some appropriate clothing, his Angel standing awkwardly nearby. 

As soon as he was done, he dashed out of the room, Cas on his heals. He searched the bunker for Sam but no such luck. High and low, no sign of his little brother insight. 

Cas did feel a slight pang of hurt, being the man whom he had a crush on for years is completely oblivious of him, forgetting that they just made out for minutes. He was too wrapped up in his little brother. 

After a couple minutes, Dean came upon it. 

No Baby. 

No Sam. 

* * *

Wide open road, no particular place to be and when. Just the old, dirty, cracked pavement of Northern Kansas. 

Sam sped down the road, paying no due attention to the limit, lost in thoughts and tears. 

_How could Dean do this? I thought he knew. I thought they all knew._

The reason Sam had been crying as he entered Dean's room to encounter the last thing he expected to see. The last thing he desired to see. 

He's as inquisitive as a twelve year old boy, but has no reliable form of answers. His wide green eyes fog up as his hands grip yet worn out leather steering wheel. His messy, long brown hair kept getting in the way of his driving, making it expecially difficult.

* * *

 

Dean paced back and forth in the kitchen, weaving his calloused hands through his short, dirty blonde hair. Doubts running through his mind, about the possible mistake made with Cas. Would it ruin his hunter reputation? His relationship with Cas? With his only living  family, the one that he raised with his own hands, his not-so-little-baby-brother, Sammy? 

 

Cas was defiantly one of the most hurt here. He just went out on a limb, revealing his dying feelings for his crush, the one he fell for. And all Dean could think about was Sammy. He understood, Sam was the one he raised from the time he was little, but this has Happened before. Cas was debating weather to talk to Dean about it, but decided against it when he saw Dean in such distress. 

"Oh God no! Cas, have you noticed how weirdly angry Sam's been lately? I think I know why now. Shit, shit, shit, shit"! He cursed repeatedly. He screwed it all up. Not again! Please, not again.

"What is it, Dean? Did I make a mistake?  Did I do something wrong with us,            Dean?" Cas asked worriedly. 

"No, Cas, please don't think this is about you. What we just had is amazing, and I can't wait for what we can have. I loved that, Cas. And I think I love you."

The thought brought tears to Cas's eyes. He adored the idea, and was amazed that Dean felt the same way. 

He leaned in, going in for a kiss, and met Dean's incredible lips halfway. It was almost better the second time around, too. 

 _"God, guys, how many times is gonna happen?!"_ Sam yelled in, tears still visible, staining his face. 

Dean quickly pulled away again, shocked to see what was standing in front of him. For a six foot, four inched man, Sam could make himself seem microscopically tiny. Dean started to get angry.  _Why would he be like this? He knows how happy I am. Son of a bitch, who the fuck does he think he is, coming here and fucking with my relationships?_

"Sam! Why the fuck do you have a problem with me and Cas? Hope you know, this is one of the best things I've ever experienced, and you come in here and screw it up! What is this shit? You want to tear me apart because of your own selfish desires?! That's right, you asshole, I know."

Dean ranted, once again raking his hands through his hair. Cas was silent through this whole argument, afraid that if he were to talk that he would ruin something for the two most loved people in his life.

"Dean, you vicious, conniving, disoriented bastard! I can't believe you! You wouldn't know. You wouldn't know the half of it. God, I really hate you sometimes." He yelled in return. He glanced over at Cas, obviously oblivious," Do you want to know, Cas? Do you? Fine. I've liked you, Cas. And for a while now. Know why I hate you and Dean together, happy and unaware? Jelousy has killed me. It's not that hard to figure out if you peice the puzzle together." 

At the words, Cas' jaw dropped, amazed at the honesty, the truth, and the missed opportunities. 

He repeated his actions and stepped forward, nearing the man, and did the last thing Sam expected him to do. 

Cas pressed his lips against Sam's. 

Hard. 

Sam kissed back.

It was incredible. Their chemistry was invincible, almost as strong as his and Dean's. 

Cas glanced back at Dean, who looked confused, but not yet hurt. 

"We'll figure this out, I swear. Please." Cas reassured. 


End file.
